Strangers
by iceblueyes
Summary: A histrocal-romance. Kurapika visited the Nostrad family so that Neon can predict his future. But in turned out the lass had fallen in love with him-and also Kurapika. But when Kurapika's time to leave, will Neon tell him what she feels for him?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: A historical-romance. I edited this story.

That morning, Neon woke up and went to the dining room to eat her breakfast. "Ohayou gozaimasu Neon-sama!" Elaiza greeted.

"O-Ohayou gozaimasu Elaiza!" Neon greeted, yawning. She sat down, rubbing and adjusting her eyes to the light.

"By the way Neon-sama your Otousan wants to see you after you've eaten you're breakfast", Elaiza said.

"What for?" her young master asked, enjoying the food that Elaiza made.

"I don't know Neon-sama".

"I'll go. Tell Otousan about it".

"Hai Neon-sama".

--

But it took Neon some to go to her father's room. After taking a nice bath and changed into a pink kimono, she went into her father's room. "Otousan you wished to see me", she said.

"I told you to knock on the door before you get in! What took you so long?" her father asked. She smiled at him even though her father was a little bit angry. She wondered why his mood suddenly changed.

"I took a bath for a while", she answered as she sat on a cushion her. "So? What are we going to talk about?" she asked, still smiling. Very eager on what's going on

"An English man who comes from England will arrive here. All you need to do is see the future in him. He's taking a vacation actually and he's one of my friend's companies", her father explained.

"He has a company? How old is he?" she asked, curiously. Neon had the ability to see the future and they knew that when she was still young. Usually, her father's associates came to their house and asked her to see the future that awaits them. That's not new to her already. If this London guy wanted to see his future, she'll give him the satisfaction he wanted.

"20, just like you", her father answered. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Nostrad-sama somebody wants to see you", Elaiza said with a bow.

"Let that person in", Right said. The door opened and came in a handsome young man. Wearing a light blue yukata and a dark blue haori, his hair was light yellow and his eyes were blue. As Neon was looking at him, a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Konnichiwa", the young man greeted. "Oh I forgot ohayou gozaimasu. It's still morning", the young man apologized, with a bow. "I'm still learning some Japanese words", he added. Right laughed while Neon looked at her lap instead.

"Ah you must be Kurapika", Right said standing up and went to Kurapika. "It's nice that you have come".

"Yes and you must be Mr. Right Nostrad", Kurapika said, shaking his hand.

"Yes. And may I introduce you to my daughter, Neon", Right added as he looked at his daughter. Sighing, Neon stood up and stood right next to her father. She smiled and bowed.

"Konnichiwa Kurapika", Neon said. She gasped when Kurapika took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine my lady", Kurapika said with a smile. Blushing, she took her hand away.

"Well then you can stay here if you want Kurapika. We have a lot of guest rooms", Neon's father interrupted their thoughts. "And also Neon will read your future in a moment's time".

"Why thank you Mr. Nostrad", he answered. "But no need to worry I'm not hurrying", Kurapika added as his blue eyes turned to Neon. Neon nodded on what he said.

"I see. Well then Neon why don't you take him to his room?" her father said.

"Hai Otousan", Neon replied and turned to Kurapika. "Let's go". And the two went out Right's room.

--

"So what does _hai_ means?" Kurapika asked along the way going to his room.

"Hai means yes", Neon answered.

"And _Otousan_?" he added.

"Father", another reply. At last they have reached his room. Neon opened and Kurapika was amazed of the room.

"Whoa! This room is pretty big!" Neon gave a slight laugh on what he said.

"I'm glad you like it". Kurapika turned to her and gave a wry smile.

"So what does beautiful means in Japanese?" he seriously asked looking at her.

"Kirei", Neon answered.

"Kirei", he said looking at her. As if the words were for her. She blushed as she clasped and unclasped her hands.

"Unpack you're things. I'll call you for lunch", she said and hurriedly went out of his room. She leaned behind the shoji door and sighed. "I was blushing hard back there when he said kirei", she thought then sighed as she walked down the hallway. "I shouldn't put meaning into his words".

--

"Itadakimasu!" Neon said as she ate her food. Kurapika looked at her, confused. Seeing his reaction she added, "Oh, _itadakimasu_ means _I'll have it or I'll eat it"._

"I see. Well then itadakimsu!" Kurapika said and ate his food. Neon gave a slight laugh. "The food really tastes delicious!" Kurapika said.

"That's because Elaiza cooked the food. And also our other maids", Neon said.

"Neon I'm leaving this afternoon to Europe because of business", Right said, out of the blue. Neon paused and looked at her father.

"Wearing those clothes?" she asked sarcastically.

"My dear I have OTHER clothes", her father started to fume.

"Gomennasai Otousan", Neon apologized as Neon and Kurapika gave a slight laugh.. "How long will you stay there?" she asked.

"About 2 months. So I leave everything to you especially our guest Kurapika", her father added.

"Hai Otousan", she replied. But somehow Kurapika noticed sadness in her voice. Neon looked at him and gave a wry smile across the table. She masked her sadness very well.

--

"Neon I forgot to give you this", Right said handling her box. He was at the gate, their carriage waiting. Neon and Kurapika have seen him out.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Otousan", Neon said.

"I'm leaving! Bye dear!" Right said, as he gave Neon a kiss on her cheek. "Be good while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Hai Otousan. Sayonara…" Neon said, waving her hand on the carriage. When the carriage was gone she peeks into the box. "Wow! A pink kimono with Sakura flowers", she said happily. Kurapika also peeks inside the box.

"That's really a nice kimono. It will look good on you", he began. Neon looked at him and smiled.

"You really think so?"

"I really do". Then suddenly Elaiza have called them.

"Neon-sama! Kurapika-sama!" Elaiza suddenly exclaimed.

"We're coming Elaiza!" Kurapika closed the gate as the two went inside.

--

Elaiza was carrying a basket when Neon went inside. "Oh Neon-sama, I have to go to the market for a while", Elaiza said.

"Chotto matte Elaiza! Just wait there", Neon said and hurriedly went to her room.

"What's going on?" Elaiza asked as she turned to Kurapika.

"I really don't have any idea", was all Kurapika could say with a smile.

--

After 15 minutes she came down wearing the new pink kimono her father had given to her. Her pink hair tied in a ponytail. Kurapika was watching her. "Kiei", he thought watching her.

"Why that is a beautiful kimono Neon-sama", Elaiza said.

"Hai, Otousan gave this to me. Elaiza can I be the one to go to the market? Onegai?" Neon pleaded.

"Doushite?" her maid asked.

"Coz' I've got nothing to do here", Neon replied.

"Okay!" Elaiza said and Neon grab the basket inside was a piece of paper with all the things to buy. Neon had the money, she was supposed to go out but... "On one condition", Elaiza said.

"Nani?" Neon was startled.

"Take Kurapika-sama along. He had no much to do here", Elaiza explained.

"Oh all right", she said, her eyes turned to Kurapika. "Come along Kurapika", Neon said.

"Okay! Coming!" Kurapika replied, following her.

--

"Let's see...just one thing to buy...apples!" she gushed and went to an apple stand. Kurapika was carrying the basket. And after Neon bought the apples and placed it in the basket it's time to head home.

"Kurapika I'll help you carry it", Neon suggested.

"No it's okay", Kurapika replied.

"But can I just help you carry it? Onegai?" she pleaded.

"What is _onegai_?" Kurapika asked.

"It means please", Neon answered.

"Okay we'll carry the basket together", Kurapika replied as Neon help him carry the basket.

"Yey! Arigatuou!" Neon cheered.

"Say...Neon did a guy ever kiss you before?" he asked suddenly and curiously.

"Iie!" Neon said shocked, blushing hotly. How come he have asked that all of a sudden.

To be continued…


	2. 2

"What does _iie_mean?" he asked.

"It means no. And I've never been kissed before!" she said, cheeks flamed. Suddenly they stop walking and as a matter of fact the Nostrad mansion is near. Kurapika's face inched closer to her.

"Do you want me to show you?" he asked in a low and huskier voice. Neon's cheeks were still red and her heart was beating fast.

"I-I-"Neon stammered. Suddenly their beautiful scene was cut when Elaiza interrupted them.

"What are you two doing?" the two look at her.

"Um..." Neon started.

"Uh there was a dirt on her cheek so I wiped it off", Kurapika immediately answered. As his thumb wiped her cheek. She blushed on what he did.

"Oh...well come on in and we'll prepare the food", Elaiza said.

"Hai Elaiza!" Neon answered. "It's a good thing she didn't suspect anything", Neon dryly thought and head for the house. "What was he thinking anyway?

--

They we're eating dinner quietly until Kurapika stood up. "You're done eating Kurapika-sama?" Elaiza asked.

"Hai", he answered in Japanese. "I have to go and buy something. I may be home late", Kurapika said, and strode off.

"Hai Kurapika-sama", Elaiza bowed at him politely. Neon was also finished eating.

"You know what? He was supposed to kiss me a while ago", Neon began, as she collect the dishes. Elaiza helped er.

"Honto ni?" Elaiza said, shocked, while helping her master.

"Hai. He asked me if I have been kissed and I said _no_. He wants to demonstrate it but thank Kami-sama you came!" Neon exclaimed.

"He may like you Neon-sama", Elaiza said. That made Neon paused and looked at her servant disbelievingly/

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Neon blurted out. "No! Not a guy like him!" she added as she went to the kitchen as Elaiza followed her. "What is love anyway? And how will you know if you fall in love?" Neon asked curiously. It's time for her to know what love is. Even though she's already twenty years old, she never experienced love the way young couple do.

"Well", Elaiza began. "Love is something...precious. I can't explain. A feeling that is so priceless. And when you know if you fall in love when...you only think and care for that person. And when he's standing or sitting right next to you, you're cheeks turned red and you're heart is beating fast", Elaiza explained.

"That's it?" Neon asked. Elaiza gave a slight laugh.

"No my dear. It may sound mushy on what I said a while ago but you'll understand love when you feel it. And oh I nearly forgot-love is not perfect you'll also get hurt...sometimes", Elaiza replied.

"But I don't want to go in that road", Neon said, washing the dishes. She doesn't know what to do if her heart gets broken.

"Everybody goes to that road my lady", Elaiza replied. Neon just sighed and wished that someday the man she loves won't break her heart into a million of pieces.

--

Neon couldn't sleep not late at night. She couldn't sleep on what Elaiza said about love. Love like this, love like that. They had a small pond and a big rock near it. She took off her slippers and dipped her feet into the cool water. "But I don't want to go to that road. That road that I would be hurt. I don't want to go there", Neon muttered softly to herself. Then suddenly another two pair of feet joined her in. When she looks at the person's face she saw Kurapika. "Kurapika?" Neon said, shocked.

"Konbanwa", Kurapika greeted, with a smile which made Neon blushed.

"How did you know that word?" she asked.

"The shopkeeper told me", Kurapika replied. "The water's pretty cool and clean", he added.

"Yeah", she replied. "Why am I blushing? Why? Don't blush Neon for Pete's sake!" she told herself.

"You're blushing...why is that?" he asked.

"Um...nothing really!" she replied.

"So...do you want to continue my demonstration when we we're disturbed?" he asked. She blushed. He loved seeing her like this. To be teased. She was fragile he knew.

"Do whatever you want!" she gritted, angrily.

"Fine then!" Kurapika replied. He cupped her chin using his thumb, she closed her eyes. Thinking all of this is a STUPID dream and this IS NOT HAPPENING!

"But it is", Neon thought. 'It's happening NOW!' Kurapika kiss her softly at first then beginning to draw himself to it.

"I have to leave it like this", Kurapika thought. "I just want her to feel it!" he moved away. "So now you feel how is it liked to be kissed", he said after catching each other's breath.

"H-Hai", Neon answered, almost her voice is croaked. "T-to tell y-you the truth you're my f-first kiss", she added.

"I'm glad", he replied with that SMILE again. Her cheeks were still red. Then suddenly Neon remembered.

"I-I remembered that I have to read your future", Neon began. Kurapika looked at her, tilting his head.

"You want to read my future right now?" she nodded on what he said. She'll do anything to push that memory away when he kissed her. "Okay". She took his hand and closed her eyes, reading the future of him. She opened her eyes and frowned. "What did you see?"

"There's something wrong with your company. You'll be leaving soon", Neon replied. She looked away and doesn't know why but she doesn't know want him to leave.

"Are you okay?" Kurapika asked as he cupped her chin. "Neon looked at me". Her eyes met his. She doesn't understand at all! She doesn't understand why the thought of him leaving has a big effect on her. But she just buried her face in his chest and said nothing. Sighing, he smooth her hair.

--

"Baka Neon! You let a stranger kiss you!" Neon said talking to herself while fixing the futon. "But...I like the kiss though it was something", she added. She shook her head. "I wonder if strangers sometimes fall in love?" she proceeded to the kitchen to eat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Neon", Kurapika greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kurapika and Elaiza!" Neon greeted back.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Neon-sama!" Elaiza said with a respective bow.

"Neon, I was wondering if you'll go horseback riding with me today?" Kurapika asked as they were eating. Neon looked at him and smiled.

"No problem", Neon replied as she resumed eating. It was difficult looking into his eyes and remembering the kiss they've shared last night.

--

Kurapika was preparing the horse and Elaiza came. "You really like her don't you Kurapika-sama?" Elaiza asked.

"No Elaiza. I've loved her. It was love at first sight when I saw her", Kurapika answered. "She was beautiful and kind in my eyes", he added.

"I see", was all Elaiza could say. "She's here", Elaiza said seeing her young master running towards them.

"I'm here! Come on let's go!" Neon said. Kurapika guided her up as she was trying to get on the horse. The he sat on the horse behind her.

"We'll be home late Elaiza!" Kurapika said, ready to go.

"Hai Kurapika-sama", Elaiza remarked.

"Sayonara Elaiza!" said Neon happily.

"Sayonara Neon-sama. Have a good time!"

--

Kurapika was the one controlling the horse. They went around the city. Giving warm smiles to people. "Is there any romantic place here?" he asked.

"Romantic?" Neon asked. "Near the bridge. Under the shade of the tree. I always find that place romantic", Neon answered.

"Near the river? Then let's go!" he said, as the horse went a little bit faster.

--

"We're here", Kurapika went down first and tie the horse rope to the tree. Then he escorted Neon as she went down. "T-Thanks", Neon said, cheeks flushed as their faces were close.

"You're welcome", Kurapika answered. Both sat down at the soft grass.

"All that riding and eating makes me feel tired!" Neon said lying down at the grass.

"Me too", Kurapika agreed as he lies down. "Neon, tell me about yourself. I wan to know you...more", Kurapika said, looking at the sky.

"Well...my father is a businessman and he always travel. We don't spend a time each other though but I love him. I know he gave me everything I need but his love was priceless. It's kinda lonely sometimes when I'm the only one at the house. But I admit since you came I wasn't lonely anymore", Neon said looking at him with a smile. " Now it's your turn to tell me all about yourself", she added.

"Well", Kurapika stated. "I have a company who my dad in trusted it to me. After that I changed. I became a busy person", he explained. "But ever since I met you, things changed for me", Kurapika added with a smile. Neon just looked at him, dumbfounded as the cherry blossoms fell upon them.

"That makes two of us", she added with a slight laugh. Kurapika thought that he couldn't be much happier if it weren't for her.

--

They have arrived at home when Elaiza went to Kurapika. "Kurapika-sama a letter arrived for you when you left", Elaiza began while giving the letter.

"Domo arigatou Elaiza", Kurapika said as he opened the letter. But he was shocked on what was written. "I-It can't be?"

"Doushite? What's wrong Kurapika?" Neon asked. Kurapika looked at him, his expression couldn't be defined.

"I need to go back to London as soon as impossible. Something went wrong with our company", he curtly explained. Neon couldn't believe that her prediction came out early. She didn't expect this.

"W-When will you return?" Kurapika looked away from her, couldn't really looked into her eyes.

"As soon as I received this letter".

--

They were having dinner that night but it was like a silent dinner. Neither Neon nor Kurapika wanted to speak. "Someday, I'll come back here. Is that okay if I'll come back here?" Kurapika began. That was their first conversation after how many minutes. Neon looked at him but he wasn't looking at her.

"Sure. You're always welcome here", Neon replied, trying her best to smile. Her only weapon in times of sadness. But right now Kurapika couldn't even see right through.

"Domo arigatou…Neon". And that broke her heart even more.

--

Neon couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't imagine a life without Kurapika. She had never known someone like him. And her fragile heart had fallen in love with the Kurapika already. Because she couldn't sleep, she stood up from her futon and decided she'll go to his room.

Kurapika couldn't even sleep. He couldn't even tell her he loves her. It was best if he wouldn't tell her. Because if he do, he'll never have the courage to leave for London. His shoji door opened and he saw Neon as she went in. "N-Neon?" she went to him and sat down beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you…kimi wo aishite'ru", Neon replied. He gave a wry smile.

"Neon, you know I don't understand all Japanese words-"but she hushed him using his finger. His gaze softened. "Neon…"

"It doesn't matter. I want you to know I was so happy to meet someone like you", she added.

"Me too", he said and kissed her passionately. And when he did she couldn't help but cry. "Will you sleep with me tonight? To spend the last night with me, I mean", he added as he wiped her tears.

"Hai", she replied as they lied down on the futon together. "Kimi wo aishite'ru Kurapika".

"Your not really going to tell me what it means?" he teased but she shook her head.

"You'll know someday". He nodded as he pulled her closer.

"We'll see each other someday". She just buried her face to his chest and cried harder and he was trying his best to soothe her.

To be continued…


	3. 3

She woke up that morning and also Kurapika. "Ohayou gozaimasu", they both greeted. They gave a slight laugh. Neon stood up from the futon.

"You better hurry and pack your things. Your train will leave you", Neon began. Her back was facing him as Kurapika grab her hand.

"Neon…"

"Elaiza and I will escort you to the train station. Please hurry", she added as she pulled her hand away from him. It hurts to know that she'll never hold his hand again.

"I'll be ready in thirty minutes", Kurapika said, standing up. Neon turned to him and nodded. Then left his room, trying his best not to cry.

--

They were at the train station. Kurapika looked at Neon as she was looking down. "Goodbye Neon". When he said that she looked at him and immediately he gave a quick kiss.

"Kimi wo aishite'ru", she muttered softly.. Kurapika gave a wry smile.

"Someday you will tell me what that means", Kurapika began and Neon gave a wry smile.

"Someday", was her only reply. She turned to Elaiza who was a little bit far from them. "Elaiza!"

"Hai Neon-sama?" Elaiza asked as she came to them.

"Onegai. Escort Kurapika inside the train Elaiza", was her master's order.

"As you wish my lady", her servant said as Elaiza took one of Kurapika's bag.

"I'll carry this one Elaiza", Kurapika said, getting his other bag. "Until next time Neon".

"Until next time…"Kurapika turned to Elaiza as the two went to the train on where Kurapika will be seated. "Kurapika…"

--

"Domo arigatou for everything Elaiza", Kurapika began when he had found his seat.

"Domo arigatou for everything also Kurapika-sama. Especially for making Neon-sama smile". Then she remembered something. "You did tell her you love her, did you?" Kurapika shook his head. "Doushite?" He knew that _doushite _means _why._

"I won't have the courage to go back to London when I tell her that I love her". Then he remembered something. "Which reminds me she keeps telling me kimi wo aishite'ru. What does that mean Elaiza?" Elaiza looked at Kurapika and gave a slight laugh.

"It means _I love you_ Kurapika-sama. Why, my master loves you after all!" Kurapika smiled on what Elaiza said.

"Elaiza I'll go back. I won't pass this moment!" he exclaimed, carrying his bag.

"But Kurapika-sama your company-"

"My company can wait but right now I need Neon!" he said. "Neon, I can't believe what you've said was you love me", Kurapika thought happily as Elaiza followed him, carrying his other bag.

--

"What took her so long?" Neon thought as she was sitting on a bench. She tries her best not to think about Kurapika. "Elaiza where are you?" Somebody tapped her shoulder. She looked at her side and was shocked to see Elaiza with Kurapika. "K-Kurapika?"

"Neon, I've finally knew the meaning of kimi wo aishite'ru!" he began. She looked at him, confused.

"Y-You do?" he nodded with a grin.

"Elaiza helped me", he replied as Neon looked at her servant and Elaiza giving a slight laugh. "It means I love you". He pulled something from his pocket and gave a small box to her. "For you. Open it". She opened the box and found a sapphire ring which is a shape of a heart. He took it and placed it on her finger. "I bought it in the store one night when I gave you your first kiss. I was wondering if", he looked in her eyes seriously. "If you'll marry me".

"But what about your company?" Neon asked. He waved a hand as if he doesn't care.

"I'll just write them a letter. That won't be a problem. Right now I want to know if you'll marry me". Neon gave a slight laugh as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Of course I'll do. We'll just have to wait when my Otousan returns. Okay?" he grinned to what she said.

"He'll never believe that I've fallen in love with his daughter. I must be the luckiest man on Earth!" Kurapika said as he pulled her closer. "Tell me again that you love me".

"Kimi wo aishite'ru Kurapika".

"In English", he added as they laugh.

"Fine. I love you Kurapika". He smiled on what she said and added, "And I love you too Neon". Before she could say anything he kissed her as she closed her eyes. Elaiza wiping her eyes with her kerchief.

As strangers meet and strangers fall in love in the end.

End.


End file.
